


Admissions

by amtrak12



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering & Wells Holiday Gift Exchange, F/F, Myka's POV, POV Third Person Limited, Vague mentions of Boone events but doesn't dwell and Helena's long gone from there, but ignores S4.5 arc and every individual ep after Instinct, gets steamy but not explicitly smutty, vague S4.5/S5 world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka visits Helena, determined to discuss their relationship. But first they make-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohsoblackandwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohsoblackandwhite).



> Written for ohsoblackandwhite for the 2015 B&W Holiday Gift Exchange :) They requested fluffy, fluffy Christmas fic. I wound up not mentioning Christmas anywhere, but kissing and shirts coming off count as fluff, right? ;)
> 
> And this will come as no surprise to anyone who knows me, but this fic grew longer than I expected and will have a part 2 that will be posted next week. Luckily, it's more a follow-up one shot than a true second chapter so part 1 can still be considered complete.
> 
> Hope you like the fic Ohso! Happy Holidays! :D

Myka was nervous. She shouldn't be. She was thirty-one years old and shouldn't be worried about telling a crush that she liked them. Fretting about that was so childish. But when the crush was Helena - not even the actual H.G. Wells she had grown up admiring which would've been bad enough, oh no, this was _Helena_ \- everything became more complicated and worrisome.

It wasn't their history. Sure, betrayals and attempts to end the world could be seen as complications in their relationship (though honestly all those long months of silence complicated things far, far worse). Mostly things felt so complicated because their relationship seemed to already exist above levels of a mere crush. Admitting feelings for Helena - verbally,to Helena - felt both like stating the incredibly obvious and something superfluous. Inconsequential. What did a crush on Helena really mean in light of everything they've done to and for each other?

It shouldn't hold any weight, and yet Myka still felt it heavy in her stomach. She still felt the sparks and shivers of nerves run up through her chest, because whatever they felt for each other had never been said out loud. Saying she had a crush on Helena could be stating the obvious or it could be contradicting everything that Helena had been assuming. Myka simply didn't know - and she should. She wanted to know.

She wanted to know if it made a difference. She wanted to know if admitting her feelings would stop her from feeling so tense whenever she was around Helena (on those rare, rare occasions she was around Helena). She wanted to know if it would stop her from being haunted at night about that encounter in Boone, Wisconsin, about the ensuing fight and the fear that she would never have Helena back. If it would stop her from being haunted by the fear that what got broken so long ago in Egypt would never, ever be fixed.

She needed her feelings to be said, and she needed to hear Helena's. Then she could move on and sleep and work and fully dedicate herself to the warehouse. She hated being distracted and always wondering something in the back of her mind.

Could they be a team again? Could they be lovers and partners, solving puzzles and saving the day with kisses and smiles?

The answer was probably no. After Boone, the answer was all but absolutely no. Helena didn't want the life of a warehouse agent, and without them being a team and solving puzzles, how could anything else happen? All of Myka's visions of them relied so heavily on Helena returning as a warehouse agent.

Maybe Helena would return if she knew? Or maybe... maybe they could be normal? Not H.G. Wells and a warehouse agent, but just two people who... who dated like normal people. That could happen, right? Well, okay, not really. It would at best be two semi-normal people with a long distance relationship because Myka was still a warehouse agent. She could try pretending normal all she wanted, but she wasn't. She loved the warehouse. That place was her home even if Helena still wanted to run from it, even if Helena hated it. The warehouse was Myka's home.

But long distance? Maybe? Maybe enough that Myka was standing in front of Helena's apartment building (she'd never been here before and that was making her nervous too), staring at the panel of buttons for the intercom, trying to convince herself to ring up.

Another person - a visitor, a resident - walked out of the building just then and held the door open behind them to let Myka inside.

Yeah, that worked too.

Myka smiled her thanks and slipped past. The door shut behind her as the other person left to carry on their day. Myka’s eyes passed over the mailboxes embedded over a counter and landed on the large stairwell. Helena was on the fifth floor. There was no elevator around, but that was alright. She was still nervous. It was easier to keep moving when she was nervous.

Climbing five floors was about two floors too many to do comfortably, but Myka managed to arrive in Helena's hall without gasping for breath. Her legs did hurt a little from the stairs but it was her arms that felt shaky. God, she was so nervous. She should have called first but that might have put some sort of expectation on this moment. It was better that Myka had the freedom to bolt out of there at any time and fly back to South Dakota, even if concerns like "was Helena even home" were increasing her initial anxiety.

Myka didn't let herself hesitate at the door like she had outside at the buzzer. She located Helena's apartment and knocked.

 _(At least there's no surprise family like Boone. At least there's no surprise family like Boone.)_ The door opened, and Myka's breath caught at seeing Helena, physically there and intact, standing on the other side.

"Myka." Helena sounded and looked completely surprised to see her, but there was a hint of a smile under the shock which Myka clung to. That smile was her reassurance this was okay, and she was going to hold onto that for however many seconds she got before everything came crashing down.

"Hi." Too high. She needed to talk normally with oxygen and coherency and calm. Be calm. "I was in the neighborhood," -- _wow, no_ \-- "I had the weekend off and I thought I would come visit you. Say hi. See your new place."

Okay better. That was better, though she was still nowhere near the vicinity of calm. Helena still looked surprised, but the smile grew to a proper size.

"A rare weekend off and you thought of me. I'm flattered." She moved back from the doorway. "Please, come inside."

"Thanks." Myka's nerves still bubbled as she entered the apartment. She stepped past the entry way and looked around. The bulk of the place seemed to be one long room where the living room bled into the dining room bled into the kitchen. Off to the right was a half wall which suggested a hallway back to the bedroom and bathroom. The place glowed with dark brown hardwood floors and deep golden walls. It felt cozy despite the stark, stainless steel design of the kitchen appliances.

"So how did you manage to get time away?" Helena asked, walking past Myka into the living room.

"I asked," Myka said.

Helena quirked her eyebrow at the explanation. It brought out a smirk on Myka while she shrugged. It honestly had been that simple. She rarely asked for time off (wished for it but rarely asked) and she was good at judging when things were slow. Add in a dash of luck that there wasn't a last minute artifact emergency anywhere, and here she was. In Helena's living room. Determined to do something potentially disastrous to their relationship.

_(what relationship? phone calls once every few weeks or months was not a relationship.)_

Myka followed Helena's lead and sat down on the couch. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but still had to clench her hands together.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this."

"Don't be ridiculous," Helena said. Her head tilted with her words and it caused her long, smooth hair to drape freely towards the back of the couch. God, she was pretty.

"You can stop by any time you'd like," Helena continued. "Just as long as there's no artifact lurking about."

She said it in a teasing tone, but the way her eyes glanced towards the door like an artifact or other trouble might burst in belied her unease. There's no family here that she needed to lie to or protect, but it was obvious she still wanted to keep the warehouse out of her home. Myka wasn’t surprised. Even during their sporadic phone conversations, when Helena would mention borrowing textbooks from nearby universities or purchasing a soldering gun, Myka never believed Helena was back on good terms with the warehouse. If she was, she would have came back already.

"No artifacts," Myka smiled softly. "I even checked my bag for stowaways before I left."

"Did you?" Helena asked with some amusement.

"Well," Myka shrugged, feeling self-conscious. "I kept seeing Artie check for rogue artifacts before leaving the warehouse, and he wouldn't just do that for no reason. And I already know I have no desire to repeat whatever terrible or awkward thing happened to him, so I'm just going to check preemptively and make sure the artifacts stay where they're supposed to." She paused. "Of course, Pete thinks I'm paranoid."

Helena's smile turned thoughtful. "Paranoia is one of the darker side effects of the warehouse. Though, in my experience, it's often warranted."

Myka raised her eyebrow in agreement and then searched the room for a non-warehouse topic (not feelings, she was still too unsettled). "So, what have you been up to? It's been a few weeks since we've talked."

"Not very much, actually. Work is still stable and predictable which is relieving." Helena paused and made a face. "And also tremendously boring."

Myka breathed out a chuckle.

"But boring is what I wanted," Helena said. "And it does leave me plenty of energy to focus on my personal projects."

"Are you still trying to catch up on the advancements in robotics?"

"Yes, I am." Helena lit up with a smile that sparkled in her eyes and undid a few knots in Myka's stomach. "I just received some new servos the other day. I'm experimenting with a new design for a robotic arm."

Myka relaxed as Helena launched into an explanation of some new robotics research she'd stumbled upon, and which design she was now trying to replicate for herself. It segued into a recounting of current prosthetics technology and the ability to read the body's signals from the remaining nerves.

"Though I have found myself distracted at times by ideas of partially mechanical humans," Helena said.

"Cyborgs?" Myka provided.

"Yes!" Helena's eyes lit up again, and Myka smiled. "Cyborgs, how delightfully intriguing. And so expansive. What feats might mankind achieve with robotics? What affects would it have on society if robotic enhancements became a recreational procedure?" She sighed. "It does make me miss Charles. He was so good at turning those musings into something more while I continued on with my experiments."

"I guess you'll just have to write those ideas yourself," Myka said. 

Helena scrunched up her nose. "I don't have the time. Besides I'm sure the world has seen enough of cyborgs by now. They may seem new and enticing to me, but I'm still a hundred and twenty years behind."

Myka tilted her head in disbelief. "Well, you were about sixty years ahead with your rocket, and no one else has a managed a working time machine, yet."

"Ah," Helena said, "yes the practical inventions. I always was ahead of my time there. Pouring my ideas into concrete objects was always so much more fun. It's why I often left Charles to the writing."

Myka smiled, but didn’t really have another reply. The conversation faded to a lull. Myka wracked her brain for a new topic, but came up blank. Her nerves took the opportunity to flare back into life. This was not the time to admit anything yet. This was definitely not the time to admit anything yet, but that silence was stretching on and the nerves were swiftly tilting into panic and she needed to come up with something else to say now or things would become awkward.

"Myka?" Helena touched her shoulder which caused her to startle. "is anything wrong?"

"No," Myka said quickly. "No, sorry everything's fine. I'm sorry." Helena didn't look convinced, so she added, "I just haven't seen you in awhile." That was a good excuse for her nerves, and a true one too. She was always tense when she first saw Helena again after time apart.

"Ah, yes,” Helena dropped her eyes. “I haven’t had the same opportunity to visit, I’m afraid.”

Oh no, she'd triggered the self-blame again. “It’s fine.”

Helena tried to say something else, but Myka interrupted. “Really, it’s fine. I get it.” Mostly. She got it enough that she didn’t want to push the matter. Besides it wasn’t relevant at the moment. There was no reason to push Helena to visit. They had long-distance, right? They could do long-distance.

Assuming Helena wanted to do anything.

“Um, so,” Myka rubbed at her thumb. “I came here to talk to you about something.”

“Alright.”

The apprehension in her voice made Myka look up and quickly add, “It’s not warehouse related.”

“Alright.” Helena’s expression shifted from apprehensive to mystified.

“Um, I wanted to say that,” she took a deep breath and made herself hold Helena’s gaze. “I like you.”

She paused a second for a reaction. Then another.

“I see,” Helena said with a chuckle. Her expression hadn’t changed. “I quite like you too. Didn’t realize we were on poor terms, though.”

Myka stared. Was she going to have to say more? Seriously? ‘I like you’. That was supposed to be all she had to say when she was this nervous. She shouldn't have to explain further. How was she supposed to explain further? From every experience she had either had or witnessed growing up, she knew ‘I like you’ was the only thing you had to say to get your point across.

Of course that wasn’t how adults spoke. Adults could be explicit with their feelings and say proper things like “I think we should date” or “I think we should make out.” Or have sex. Or all of the above. God, she had managed to be an adult when she asked out Sam — or confronted him about their attraction and feelings which turned into her asking him out , but whatever. The point was, she had successfully been an adult in the past. An incredibly capable, Special Agent of the Secret Service adult. Now why was she suddenly struggling with that?

… Oh god, was it because Helena was a woman? Was asking someone out a skill that had to be relearned with every gender you encountered? No…. Seriously? That can’t be right. (Though to be safe, she should tell Pete not to actually flirt with any men if he wanted to keep believing he was a stud.)

“Um,” Myka looked up at nothing. _How to explain this to a Victorian, how to explain this to a Victorian._ “No, it’s… We are on good terms, it’s just… …”

“Myka, you look as if you’d like to ask me to accompany you to the next dance,” Helena teased.

Yeah, okay. That will work.

Myka shifted in her seat to fully face Helena. “I do.”

Helena blinked in surprise, and Myka rushed on. “I mean, not to an actual dance, obviously. But I like you, a lot. I care about you a lot, and I think… I think we should make out.”

Myka shut her mouth, a little stunned those words actually managed to verbalize into something said and heard instead of just existing as a thought inside her head. Helena looked stunned too, though there was an undercurrent of shifting puzzlement like she was attempting to decode a riddle. Myka wasn’t sure why. She had been very clearly incoherent, a universal sign of terrible, awkward crushing if there ever was one. Her meaning couldn't be that difficult to work out.

“Helena—”

“I’m sorry, I’m not clear on how those two sentiments are related.” Her eyes continued to dart back and forth like she was searching for some answers Myka was keeping locked inside her mind.

Myka frowned. What two sentiments weren’t related? What had Myka even said? “They’re related. They’re very related.” (Right? Had to be. Everything she'd said so far had been on the same topic: Myka liked Helena.)

Helena clearly still had questions, and Myka had no idea what conversations they were going to have to have, so she narrowed her attention to the only one that had a simple yes/no answer.

“May I kiss you?”

Helena stilled. The puzzlement smoothed into a curious wonderment, and she nodded. Myka's heart leapt. She had permission. She actually had permission to kiss Helena. Her nerves fluttered all through her gut. She wet her lips because her mouth had dried somewhere during her stumbling confessions, and then she leaned forward.

It was nice from the second they touched. Helena’s lips were warm and soft. They slipped past Myka's and glided against them in perfect tangent. Each gentle drag of the kiss felt calming and addictive, flooding her veins with a singular piece of knowledge: Myka never wanted to stop.

But after a moment, she lost her breath and became light-headed. After another moment, she pulled back.

She could breathe again, but the oxygen wasn't helping with the light-headedness. Also her hand was now distractingly close to Helena's after that shift forward for the kiss. She wanted to slide her hand over and touch it: loop her fingers over Helena's, thread them together. She didn't know if it was allowed, though, so she dug her hand into the couch cushion instead.

"I do hope we'll be doing that again," Helena said, still nearby, still leaning even nearer.

Myka breathed out a laugh while butterflies of excitement and relief whooshed through her.

"Definitely." She raised her eyes to Helena's deep brown ones and she thought she could live in them, live in this moment, for ages while she absorbed the fact that this was actually happening.

Helena moved and kissed her again. Myka must have been more recovered than she'd thought because she had no trouble breathing while kissing Helena back. These kisses were more open. Tongues became involved because it would've taken more effort to pull them back.

Helena kept shifting and moving forward to lean over her. The couch kept interfering. Myka couldn't get the kind of angles she wanted to keep up with the kissing. She moved her hands up to the sides of Helena's face, seeking out some measure of purchase and control, but that didn't seem to help much.

Then, Helena straddled her and the battle for angles disappeared entirely.

Myka's hands had slipped down when Helena had moved, and now they resettled around Helena's waist. This new position brought a lot more freedom of movement: easier to kiss, easier for hands to roam. Also, Helena just felt really damn good, holy cow.

Helena's shirt rose from her waistband while they kissed. Myka's hand brushed over the newly exposed skin on its way to somewhere else and then swiftly came back to curl against the spot more tightly. Touching Helena felt like a revelation, something sweet and immensely satisfying. But it was the empty kind of satisfaction, the kind that opened a cavernous pit of craving more, more, more. It didn't take long for Myka to slip her fingers under Helena's shirt so she could splay her hand fully against Helena's bare back.

Her neck was hurting though. She kept being pressed further into the back of the couch while Helena practically loomed over her. None of these things were going to continue to work for Myka.

The arm she had under Helena's shirt slipped completely around Helena's waist. Her other hand stayed on Helena's thigh. With this leverage, she tried to pull Helena down deeper into her lap. It worked to an extent. It certainly brought Helena closer forward to her which was... nice. Really nice. Helena still sat higher than her, though, which was incredibly frustrating.

Myka brought both arms around Helena's waist while pushing herself up. She tried again to pull Helena down, but either knees bent against a couch added too much height to correct, or Helena was keeping herself taller than Myka on purpose. The way Helena surged up into their kiss after Myka moved made Myka suspect the latter.

"Stop that," she muttered.

"Stop what?" Helena murmured against her lips though her body shifted back away from Myka like she was trying to give her space.

Myka managed to keep her frustration down to a huff as she tried again to reposition them. "I'm taller," she said, pulling Helena in for another kiss.

She felt Helena's lips curl into a smile against hers and then Helena pushed herself back to stare into Myka's eyes. The clear amusement on her face made Myka's jaw tense. (she still had her hand on bare skin, though, while Helena only had her hands in Myka's hair so really, Helena can say whatever she liked--)

"Are you feeling put out about our difference in height?" Helena said with a smirk.

That did it. Helena was getting thrown against the couch.

(just as soon as Myka figured out how to manage it from this warm, distracting position.)

"I'm not feeling put out." Myka leaned in to kiss, but Helena still wore that smirk. "I just can't help but notice," she landed a kiss, "that you somehow have all the leverage here." Another kiss.

"That might," Helena said, still returning kisses, "have been the point."

Myka gave up the skin on skin contact to bring her hands to Helena's face again. She could at least regain control over the force of their kisses, keep Helena from arching away whenever she felt like it.

Except Helena still surged up to lean over Myka. How infuriating.

"No." Myka tugged Helena back down which earned her another smirk. She immediately moved to bump Helena off her lap which made that smirk falter. Before Helena could question anything, though, Myka successfully maneuvered them so Helena was laid out against the seat of the couch, and Myka was hovering over her.

Helena's expression brightened back into satisfied amusement. Myka's heart pounded. She'd lost that skin-on-skin contact with Helena after all and somehow that in combination with their new positions had brought back all of her nervousness.

They hadn't said anything. Well, Myka had tried to admit her feelings, but nothing had truly been said.

Helena's hands reached up to Myka's stomach and settled underneath her shirt. Myka let out a sigh and fought not to close her eyes. If she'd thought touching Helena had been great, then Helena touching her was... _wow_... outright fantastic.

Feelings were easier to show than tell anyway.

Myka leaned down to kiss Helena again while hovering enough to still allow Helena's hands to roam over her stomach, her sides and her back. The touches felt so wonderfully warm and solid. Solid might be the best part. Someday, Myka would stop being amazed that Helena physically existed in this world, but today was certainly not that day. The memories of a hologram in her father's bookstore - in those godawful woods - still stung too brightly.

(that was another thing that made this moment on the couch, these kisses, so extraordinary. Helena was alive and real and here and Myka was currently making out with her.)

"Hmm," Myka whimpered as Helena's hands slid higher under her shirt but stopped at the base of her ribs. Helena's tongue swiped over Myka's own making her press harder against Helena's mouth. Breathing and light-headedness were becoming a problem again.

Myka ducked away and pressed kisses along the line of Helena's jaw, tracing it back to her ear. Her one hand was busy gripping the edge of the couch and keeping herself propped up. Her other hand was quickly becoming crushed by Helena's shoulder and the couch cushions. It would have been nice to use it to explore under Helena's shirt again, but the way Helena had her arms positioned blocked out Myka.

She sucked the underside of Helena's earlobe and got Helena's breath to hitch. She smirked. This could still be fun.

Myka hooked her fingers over the collar of Helena's shirt and pulled it out while she pushed in for better access. She kissed against Helena's neck, her shoulder, really any skin she could get to. She threw in some licks and sucks, but not enough to leave marks. She just wanted to categorize Helena's reactions, measure when her breathing struggled, when she squirmed.

Myka moved up to suck at Helena's earlobe again. "I like you," she whispered. She kissed it again. "I like you, I like you."

Helena's head was tilting back into Myka's so she could feel Helena's jaw against her cheek. The feeling lured Myka back to kiss against the bone again. All the while she murmured, "I like you, I like you."

Helena recaptured her lips. Her hands had slipped down - and down. One had partially slipped under the waistband of both Myka's jeans and underwear; the other hovered over Myka's hips like it was indecisive on just where it wanted to touch. Myka returned Helena's kisses with force and tried to move her non-weight-bearing hand down the opening between them to Helena's chest. The couch crowded her elbow, though, and there wasn't any space to the other side for Myka to shift without falling off completely.

(she'd liked to think she growled at this point, but it really came out more like a whine.)

Helena broke the kiss. "Would you like to move this to the bedroom?"

Myka took a shaky breath in the shared warmth between them. She nodded. "I think that would give us more space than this couch."

Helena smiled and kissed her again. Myka rose up to her feet, only breaking the kiss when she had to. Their hands stayed clasped which Myka was glad for. She didn't want to separate completely. 

She walked them backwards around the couch and then let Helena take the lead. They crossed the apartment and turned down the hallway. Helena flicked the light on as they passed the switch, making the gloss in the paint shine and highlighting the lovely sturdiness of the wall. Myka followed her impulse and tugged Helena to turn around for a kiss. Helena met her lips immediately, didn’t even seemed surprised, but she let out a little gasp when Myka pushed her back against the wall.

“Impatient are we?” Helena said around their kiss.

“Mmm, the wall looked nice.” Myka moved down to Helena’s neck while Helena laughed.

“And how did it look nice?” Helena asked. Myka licked the lobe of Helena’s ear, and Helena’s hand tightened in her hair which only made Myka do it again.

It registered that Helena had said something. Myka pulled back. “What?”

Helena was wearing a smirk which was distractingly infuriating… Infuriatingly distracting… It needed to go.

“You’re not very articulate,” - she emphasized every syllable of that word and made Myka’s hands curl into the hem of her shirt - “at the moment, are you?”

The damn smirk was still there. Myka moved one hand to the center of Helena’s chest and ran her index finger down to the first fastened button of Helena’s shirt.

“Being articulate hasn’t really been my strong suit this evening.” She undid the first button. Then the next. Helena stood there against the wall, boldly staring at her, and still smirking. Myka stayed focused on the buttons until they were all undone. She had to bite the inside of her lip when she saw Helena wasn’t wearing a bra. (she had already known Helena wasn’t wearing a bra, had registered it when she’d first arrived as a fact along with the rest of Helena’s apparel, but it hadn’t registered in _this_ way until she was splitting Helena’s shirt open and smoothing hands over her stomach.)

She met Helena’s eyes who leered back.

"How unfortunate for you," Helena said. "I'm perfectly capable of performing Fourier transforms, at the moment."

Now, Myka smirked. “Show off.” She leaned back in for a kiss as her hand slid up over Helena’s breast. Helena exhaled and pushed up against her hand. In another moment, Helena’s shirt was off completely and falling to the floor.

They walked into the bedroom still kissing and touching. When they hit the bed, Myka didn’t hesitate to push Helena down on it. She hovered and moved down. She made brief stops to kiss Helena’s chest, her breast (and swipe a tongue over her nipple because how could she resist?), her stomach, and then she settled on her destination: Helena’s bellybutton.

She dipped her tongue in it, swirled through it and around it, kissed and sucked where she could find purchase, but mostly it was tongue and licking. All throughout her hand rested on Helena’s hip, and her thumb brushed over the divot by her bone, up and down. Up and down....

The original plan had been to tease Helena; pay her back for the articulate comment. But the fastenings to Helena’s jeans were right there, and Helena’s skin felt soft and wonderful. It would be so easy to take the jeans off and see how jagged and heavy she could really make Helena’s breathing.

Instead she paused and lifted her head to Helena. She was watching her with eyes that already seemed hooded. Myka smiled. Swept two fingers down Helena’s hip again and curled them under the waistband of her jeans.

“Feeling a little hazy, there?”

Something indescribable flashed through Helena’s eyes, but it jolted Myka’s heart and sent it racing with excitement.

“You will be.” Helena reached down and jerked at Myka’s arm. Myka obeyed and climbed up over Helena. Helena’s hands were quick to divest Myka of her shirt (Myka helped). Then Myka tugged off the sports bra she had (now regrettably) thrown on for comfort earlier.

Both now shirtless, Helena pulled Myka down for a kiss, and they fell together.

//////////

Myka caught her breath while her body hummed. Some of the humming was fading into a heavy fatigue, but the rest of her remained keyed up like she wanted to go again. Or wanted to go down on Helena again.

Myka turned her head to the side where Helena laid back on the bed beside her. She extended her fingers to brush against the skin of Helena's arm. Going down on Helena again sounded like fun.

Helena moved to prop herself up on her elbow. "So is this why you came here to visit?"

Her tone was light with a dose of teasing so Myka allowed herself to remain relaxed (though she likely couldn't have worked herself into worrying at that moment if she had tried).

"Um, not... specifically?" She shifted to her side and looked up at Helena. "I think I came here to ask you out on a date."

The smile grew on Helena's face. "A date? And where would you have taken me on this date: dinner and a movie?"

"Oh god, I don't-- Dinner probably." Myka frowned. "I don't even know what movies are playing right now."

Helena hummed. "It doesn't sound very thought out. Were you perhaps giving spontaneous a go?"

The hint of mischief that slipped into her voice made Myka's eyes narrow.

"No," she said. "I had a plan." One she had spent seven weeks forming and waiting for the opportunity to set into motion.

"And what plan was that if not this vague date with dinner?" Helena's hand rested on the pillow above Myka's head. Her fingers began toying with the locks of Myka's hair.

Myka wanted to push herself up to a more assertive position, but this hair toying was really nice and tilting her head towards it wouldn't undercut her credibility. "The plan was to come here and tell you how I feel and... then..." -- yeah she had nothing -- "Ask if I could kiss you. And I did. And it worked out great, so I had a good plan."

Helena laughed. Myka dropped her eyes to follow her fingers running over Helena's ribs. She had a slight concern for unintentionally tickling Helena, but Helena had moved her arm out of reach so really she had brought this danger on herself.

Myka suppressed a chill. Her backside was getting cold now that amorous activities had stopped. The bed covers were kicked into a tangle somewhere at the foot of the bed and currently offered no help. How much cuddling would Helena consider acceptable right now? Though there was no guarantee cuddling with Helena would be any warmer. Myka's hand found patches of her skin growing cold too.

"How much time off did you manage?"

The question made Myka halt. Part of that weight from when she'd first arrived settled back into her stomach.

"I leave Sunday," she tilted her head back to look Helena in the eye again. "My flight's at one." She couldn't even stay until evening. Artie wanted her back by six and there weren't that many flights to South Dakota. Honestly, she'd been lucky to get this Friday afternoon off to travel. It still left them with all day tomorrow to spend together.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Helena asked. "And tomorrow of course."

Myka nodded and finally pushed herself up to her elbow as well. "And it doesn't have to end. I can visit again. I'm allowed more time off than I take. I can get more weekends, and we can do long distance," her heart was pounding and the nervousness was returning, but it was important Helena knew what this was, it was important Helena said yes. "If you want to do long distance that is. I would. I would want to."

She couldn't read Helena's expression. Positive, negative response - she couldn't tell.

"With phone calls?" Helena asked.

Myka blinked to catch up. "Yeah. We'd do phone calls - preferably more frequently than we do right now. We could text each other too."

"What about sexting?"

A stunned laugh escaped. "Um," Myka struggled to form words. "How--god. How do you even know what sexting is?"

Helena's straight face shifted into perfectly readable smugness. "I was known to write a salacious letter or two in my day. It only makes sense for texting to be used for similar purposes."

"Okay, but how do you know the term sexting?" Myka's nose wrinkled in amusement.

"Darling, I may have spent the better part of my time in this century in the darkness, but I didn't spend it in ignorance."

Myka didn't have any idea where to begin with that statement, so she didn't. She let it go.

"Okay, sure we can sext too." Her nose crinkled again as she shook her head. "God, I hate that word."

"It's a portmanteau," Helena provided.

Myka flicked her eyes over to Helena. "I know it's a portmanteau."

"I didn't say you didn't."

"How does that make it a better word?"

"It doesn't. Though, it certainly makes it interesting."

Myka poked Helena's side. "It's a terrible word." She tried to poke Helena again, but Helena squirmed and used her free hand catch Myka's fingers.

"The evolution and creation of words is interesting." Helena smiled as she kept hold of Myka's fingers. Myka couldn't find the right spot to break free yet.

"Except sexting." Myka made another lunge to poke Helena and was again rebutted. She giggled. "Sexting is a horrible word."

Their squirming had brought them closer together and Helena was leaning down over. Myka grinned, waiting for a kiss.

Except Helena shifted back out of playful and into questioning. "What about Skype?"

Myka felt her grin soften to a smile. "Yeah, we should definitely Skype." It would let her see Helena even when she couldn't visit. Add in more frequent phone calls and this might work. It might be enough.

"Do you really want this?" she asked. "Long distance? ... A relationship?" She held her breath as they searched each other's faces.

Helena looked away first. "It's more frequent and varied communication," her hand slid down along Myka's arm until she could interlock with Myka's fingers. "And it is this," she ducked to pull Myka's lips into a gentle, warm kiss.

Myka immediately followed when she pulled away. Caught her up in another long kiss.

"Then, yes," Helena murmured when they parted the second time. "I do want this."

A buzzing relief swept through Myka. She grinned and initiated another long kiss.

"Good," she whispered against Helena's lips. "I want this too."


End file.
